Rojo
by DreamedSilverWings
Summary: [Traducción] En medio de un mundo monocromo, ella brilló con tantos colores. El negro de su pelo, el melocotón de su piel, el color rosa de sus labios, el yukata blanco puro, y el collar rojo.


Bueno, este fic tiene sus añitos, así que pues tiene pequeños detalles, pero me ha gustado desde hace tanto tiempo que no pude evitarlo, tenía que traducirlo.

Nada me pertenece, ni Bleach que desgraciadamente es de Tite Kubo, ni el fic, que le pertenece a JerichosPhantom, quien supongo que no esta más activo en Fanfiction, porque no contesto mis mensajes. Espero que si algún día vez esto no te moleste. Lo único que me pertenece es el trabajo de traducir, que hago con mucho gusto.

* * *

 **Rojo**

.

Este mundo es aburrido.

Estoy atrapado en una ciudad de color azul, con toques de color blanco en las nubes. Zangetsu, vestido de negro y rojo, se sienta. Mirando ese cielo sin fin en este mundo sin final.

* * *

Yo nací en la lluvia.

Cuando yo nací, la lluvia caía a cántaros en este mundo. Zangetsu y yo nos protegíamos entre nosotros, a ninguno de los dos nos gusta la lluvia. Zangetsu la odiaba, porque significaba el alma del rey se turbó, su corazón frágil se había desmoronando. No me gusta la lluvia porque es aburrida. En un mundo azul pálido, la última cosa que necesita es más azul. Por supuesto, era diferentes tonos de azul, y la claridad era algo refrescante, pero no existía luz en este mundo.

Pero un día, apareció.

Un día, poco tiempo después de que yo naciera, algo nuevo sucedió. Un rayo de luz.

Aprendí lo que eran los colores ese día.

Tuve la oportunidad de verme en una de las ventanas. Me gustó mi reflejo. Yo era blanco. Mi piel, mi cabello y mi ropa eran blancos. Mi lengua azul, como este mundo, y mis ojos eran negros y un color que nunca había visto.

Me enteré por el viejo Zangetsu que eran color oro. Me gustó la palabra, y me gustaba mi aspecto. En este mundo de color azul, destacó. Yo no era aburrido. Yo era interesante, diferente. Único.

No era como la lluvia. Pero yo todavía no tenía color.

Yo quería saber el porqué de la luz en nuestro mundo. Lo que trajo los colores ese día, le pregunté a Zangetsu. Dijo que era Kuchiki Rukia...

Rukia...

Eso suena bastante interesante. Apuesto a que es colorido.

El mundo del rey se mantuvo constante, y había rayos de luz. No fue aburrido como antes, pero quería más.

Yo quería más colores, ahora que yo había tenido el gusto.

¡Quería ver de color naranja y morado! ¡Y a la sombra que se le llama verde!

Yo quería escuchar a los pájaros y el ruido, el sabor de la suave brisa y los tormentosos aullidos.

Yo quería degustar el mundo.

* * *

Un día, el Viejo Zangetsu me enseño como a ver el mundo. Para ver más allá de esta ciudad y ver el mundo del Rey.

Vi tanto color. Vi el "café" marrón en la piel del gigante, el color naranja "puesta de sol" en el pelo de la princesa, el brillo plateado de las gafas del Quincy. Vi la hierba verde, y aguas cristalinas. Agua en los ojos, y piel de melocotón.

Vi el rojo.

Lo vi por primera vez en la sangre cuando el hombre cara de zorro cortó el brazo del Guardián de la Puerta con un destello gris. Me cautivó. Era de un color profundo y tan hermoso. El rojo me llamaba, y cantaba promesas de libertad y alegría.

Y simplemente me gustaba ese color. Rojo explica mucho. Explicó por qué el rey era el rey y por qué el caballo era caballo. ¿Por qué "Ichigo", fue el rey y yo era su caballo? Me susurraba el por qué no tenía que ser el caballo. Yo podría llegar a ser un rey. El rey gobernaba este mundo, y era el amo. El rey se convertiría en mi caballo. Que le explicará mi propósito y destino. Para seguir mis instintos y luchar. Para convertirme en el rey.

Y entonces yo podría vivir para siempre en color.

Al viejo Zangetsu no le gustó esto. Ichigo es nuestro rey, dijo. No debemos pensar en derrocar o dañar a nuestro Rey.

El viejo era leal, aunque no lo entiendo. Pero él me entendía menos a mí. Vivía contento en este mundo azul. Yo estaba cansado de vivir en azul. Yo quería vivir el rojo.

Él me absorbió. Me puso en un lugar donde yo no podría hacerle daño al rey. Me he quedado atrapado en la nada de color negro, y yo ansiaba color.

* * *

Me llamaron de nuevo. Me llamaron de nuevo en la ciudad de azul.

Me reuní con el rey de ese día. Zangetsu, mientras que fieles a nuestro Rey, estaba cansado de que el rey sea tan ignorante acerca de él. Acerca de nosotros. Así que fue por el rey y lo trajo aquí. A nuestra ciudad. El rey había estado aquí una vez antes, pero sólo una vez. Justo antes de que yo naciera. El rey tenía el color del pelo naranja, pero era una especie diferente del de la princesa. Más como un amanecer que del atardecer. Sus ojos eran de un extraño mezcla de marrón y amarillo, teñido de naranja. Zangetsu más tarde me dijo que se llama ámbar. El rey se confundió, cuando su arma peligrosa fue sustituida por una hoja simple. Zangetsu me dejó manejar.

Fue maravilloso.

El poder... la libertad. No hubo mucho color con el poder. Tantos matices de rojo. Y entonces mi camino era claro.

Me devoraría al Rey, y lo haría mi caballo.

Yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte. El rey ganó el trono, con la ayuda de sus caballeros. Zangetsu me puso de nuevo en el mundo oscuro. Yo le advertí. Admití que era fuerte. Y yo le dije que se haga más fuerte, porque ese poder sería mío pronto. Yo viviría entre colores.

El tiempo pasó desde que se ejercieron las sombras del poder adictivo. Podía sentir la desesperación de Rey, podía probarlo. Sabía como el oro. Fue agradable, pero el rojo era lo que quería. Quería el sabor de su alma de color rojo. Rojo era mi destino, sería el mejor sabor.

Podía sentir el rey de vuelta. Zangetsu estaba distraído, preocupado por nuestro Rey. Se enfrentaba a un oponente peligroso, un rival que se sentía extraño. No pude identificar el color. Se sentía como una combinación de rojo y blanco. Rojo por la lucha y la sangre, el destino, pero el blanco era por amigos y compañeros.

Yo no entendía.

Me metí a la ciudad y observaba. Vi como el Rey viajó hasta el puente y cayó frente a una pequeña niña de cabello oscuro. Él habló con un niño pequeño con ojos azul claro. Se veían de un azul demasiado pálido.

El rey se dirigió a la chica. Se me cortó la respiración. Ella era una maravilla. Ella brilló con tantos colores. El negro de su pelo, el melocotón de su piel, el color rosa de sus labios, el yukata blanco puro, y el collar rojo. Rojo era mi color. Un collar significaba que perteneces a alguien, ¿verdad? Ella me pertenecía a mí entonces. Sí, eso me gusta. Me pertenencia a mí. Ella era solamente mía.

Sus ojos eran indescriptibles. Le brillaban como piedras preciosas pulidas y brillaban demasiado. Contenían tanto color que me atrajo, al instante capturado en todos los matices de sus ojos. Azul más oscuro, un azul que nunca había visto y nunca se cansaba de ver. Se sintió como un dolor y coraje sin fin. Negro azabache, que cantó de fuerza inamovible. La luz blanca que cantaba de la esperanza y los sueños. Un color violeta oscuro, con sabor a... ¿amor?

¿Qué es el amor? ¿Fue este sentimiento en mis venas? Esta maravillosa, hermosa sensación de color rojo pálido.

Me empujaron de nuevo en un mundo sin color como el Rey comenzó en la batalla con el afilado Zangestsu. Estaba lleno de color, aunque ahora. Lleno de brillante azul violáceo muy brillante.

Lleno de color rojo.

Ella era la reina. Ella era Rukia Kuchiki. Yo sabía que ella estaría llena de color. Con sólo escuchar su nombre, yo ya lo sabía.

Ella sería absoluta y deliciosamente roja. Bañada en carmesí. Sentí algo dentro de mí que se contraía como una garra. Algo que se quejó a la imagen de su partido y quererla en mis brazos. Su sangre mancha los labios y adornando mis sentidos.

Aprendí lo que era la lujuria.

* * *

Guarde mi fuerza. Me basé en el rojo. El rojo me haría más fuerte. El rojo me guía a la victoria.

Me convertí en el más fuerte. El rey lo desconoce aún. Todavía no entendía del todo el potencial de Zangetsu. Lo que necesitaba. Zangetsu se debilitó y se fortalecieron juntos. El rey y yo aprendimos el Bankai, nos separamos del abismo negro y en la ciudad que nunca cambia. Discutí con Zangetsu. Le dije que el rey era débil.

Yo no iba a jugar a ser el caballo de un rey que era más débil y que nos matasen a todos. Me convertiría en el Rey y la pintura de esta ciudad sería del color rojo.

Me volvió a enviar al incoloro abismo.

Creo que el podría entender de mi deseo de color después de eso.

Caminé por la ciudad, tranquilo y esperé. Con paciencia. El rey venía a reclamar su trono. Algún día. Los compañeros del rey vinieron a visitarlos. Veo al pequeño de pelo blanco. Más como un príncipe que un rey. Por ahora. El se veía frío y azul. Creo que 'Rey' lo llama el hielo. La exuberante mujer se veía naranja, rosa y melocotón. A la alegría y el calor. El de ojos violetas tenían un aroma a azul celeste. De la fuerza y el poder oculto. Era fuerte, incluso para un rey. El brillante rugía de blanco. De lealtad y devoción ciega. No podía ver el color de otros por su propio blanco. Ni siquiera el azul celeste que le rogó a brillar y ser observado por el blanco cegador.

El marcado gritaba y aullaba de color rojo.

Rojo puro y maravilloso. De la victoria y la fuerza.

Esta fue una de color rojo, aunque diferente. No era el negro rojo de poder o del rosa pálido de amor por Mi reina. Fue sólo... rojo. Que aullaba a la victoria y la pérdida. De amor y dolor.

De la falta.

De la pérdida de mi reina. Él quería mi reina.

Sin embargo la reina no lo quería a él. Fue más como un caballero en lugar de un rey. Y cuando el sintió esto, aquel rojo aulló a la luna. Que anhelaba que sus ojos violetas y blancos brillaran para él con azul. Para que le diera la gracia de su cariño de color rojo pálido.

Al igual que yo.

* * *

Mi querida reina.

Sus maravillosos orbes de brillantes colores brillaron exquisitamente cuando miró al Rey. El blanco deslumbrante del sol, el azul brillante, el negro puro.

Las violetas brillantes de su alma.

El rey quería a aquella princesa.

La princesa de las hadas con sus seis flores. Sus guardianes. Ella cantaba de amarillos y naranjas dulces. De la pureza y el amor maternal.

El rey quería eso. El rey quería a la princesa. Alguien que es el color que podría salvar y cuidar, protegerla para siempre en esta ciudad de azul.

Me repugna. ¿Cómo podría un rey querer una mera princesa en lugar de una reina poderosa?

* * *

La princesa, sin embargo, quiso el Demonio.

El demonio rugió de negro más oscuro verde y sin fin. De dureza y por la muerte. De un alma desesperadamente perdida. La princesa quería calentar sus verdes y negros ojos. Quiso llenar su alma con el calor y lo veo todo. Quería que se lo diera para así finalmente brillar. Quería traerlo a la luz.

El demonio la quería así. Él quería su calidez y su amor. Él la quería, deseaba arrastrar su pureza en la oscuridad y corromperla con su mortal color negro. Quería ver lo que era el calor, y tomarlo para si mismo. Él quería llevársela a la oscuridad.

* * *

Yo quería a mi reina, mi reina quería al rey, el rey quería a la princesa, y la princesa y el demonio se querían el uno al otro.

Era hora de que los colores mostraran sus cartas. Tiempo para ver qué tono triunfará en esta guerra.

Los colores me guiarían en mi camino a la victoria. Rojo sería mi fuerza.

Y entonces yo me convertiré en el rey, y tomaré a mi reina, montaremos a caballo, juntos, hacia un mundo lleno de color.

Fin

.

.

.

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
